


The Blue Day

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, peggysous, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: A series of three word prompts from The Blue Day notebook. Mostly Peggysous.Chapter One: Secret. Vanilla. Dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I was unpacking my boxes, I came across a notebook called The Blue Day notebook. It has three word prompts on the top of each page so I thought I would attempt to create some fic out of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt Words:

Secret. Vanilla. Dance.

 

It had been a hell of a day. A hell of a few days actually.

Not only were they still on the case of Jack's shooting (although Jack had recovered and was back in New York), but they had another brutal case pop up–one with dismembered bodies and actual voodoo.

Daniel groaned as he thought about it.

They had been hoping to close the case sooner but circumstances got in the way and that's why he was here at the office at 1am.

The rest of his agents had gone home and he was soon to follow. 

The worst of it was, he had a date tonight.

Well, not the worst of it. Nearly getting killed by a weird voodoo lady ranked up there but he had been looking forward to this date with Peggy. They had so little time after Jack's shooting.

And now that was caput.

Daniel sighed.

Peggy left earlier although he had hoped that she would stick around.

Suddenly the smell of vanilla wafted through the air.

Daniel looked up and there Peggy was, leaning in his doorway.

"Peg...what are you..." He trailed off as he looked her up and down. She had obviously gone home and changed, into a deep blue number that hugged all her curves and made him practically salivate.

Peggy smiled and walked towards him.

"I thought we could have our date."

"But...it's 1am," he said confusingly.

Peggy reached for the radio behind his desk and began fiddling with it.

"Yes, but I figured better late then never." She turned the knob until the tinny sound of music flooded the room. 

"Dance?" Peggy asked, her arm outstretched.

Daniel smiled. 

"I'd love to."

He stood up and immediately pulled Peggy into his arms. They swayed slightly to the music.

"You know, we are at work," he noted.

"Astute observation," teased Peggy.

"I thought we were meant to be keeping this a secret?"

"No one's here, we are fine." Peggy said. "Besides, I don't care. I wanted to have our date."

"I wanted it too," Daniel confessed. "I've been thinking about it all day."

Peggy arched an eyebrow.

"Even when you nearly got speared by that voodoo high priestess?" 

Daniel chuckled.

"Well, maybe not right then...but the rest of the day...sure."

"Me too," Peggy said a little shyly.

Daniel couldn't help himself in that moment. He leaned forward and kissed Peggy lightly on the lips. He tried to pull away but Peggy wouldn't let him, deepening the kiss instead as their arms wrapped around each other.

"Perhaps..." Peggy said, breaking the kiss, "Since we don't have to be in tomorrow..."

"Yes?"

Peggy looked down and then up at him, a tentative smile on her lips, a look Daniel found endearing.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Daniel's breath caught in his throat and his snappy comeback about how it was morning already didn't escape his lips. Instead he nodded and pulled Peggy into another kiss.

He figured this day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
